


Thank You

by MySecretIndulgences



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Mad Man With a Box, Slight fluff, my doctor, never said enough, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretIndulgences/pseuds/MySecretIndulgences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot with Rose and the Doctor. The world was saved (again), and now Rose is coming in out of the cold... short and sweet, a little fluff piece I wrote based on a dream I had. Purposely kept it slightly vague so that the Doctor could be the Ninth or Tenth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

Slowly the young blond woman walked into the room out of the cold, straining her eyes in the dim light to find him. They had just saved London, just finished saving the earth, as usual. Now there he was, sitting on the edge of the crowed, not even asking to be thanked, as usual.

"Excuse me miss." Said a voice behind her.

"Sorry." She said, stepping out of the doorway. Shaken back out of her thoughts Rose made her way through the crowded room, and sat down in a cold metal chair beside him.

"We did it." She said before leaning her head against his shoulder. "We did didn't we?" The doctor answered with a smile as he turned his face toward hers. He always liked sharing a smile with her.

This time though, her eyes were closed, her face already slacked in sleep. Her hand where it rested on his arm, with the tip of a finger on his hand, was chilled. Much longer out there, and she would have caught a cold for sure. He'd suggested that they go in earlier, but she'd said she would just be a little longer.

That 'little longer' had lasted long enough that some people would have dragged her back indoors. The doctor just continued to smile, and shifted in his seat as he started to try to take off his jacket without dislodging Rose.

He was about halfway through, with one elbow stuck in the sleeve when she mumbled something in her sleep and shifted so that her head slowly fell onto his knees.

"Ow." Said Rose just as the doctor pulled his arm free and laid the jacket over her. Her eyes fluttered, but didn't open back up completely.

"Thank you" came Rose's muffled voice from behind a curtain of her hair.

"Thank _you_."


End file.
